


Viaggio oltre la siepe

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: Lyra e Will si sono lasciati perchè era necessario lo facessero, ma nessuno dei due ha mai dimenticato di essere stato in Cina.Nella Oxford di Lyra il tempo passa e Lyra invecchia, le cose cambiano tutte tranne una: Lyra e Pan continuano a sedersi sulla panchina vicina alla siepe, la stessa panchina su cui erano seduti l'ultima volta che hanno visto Will e Kirjava.Tutte le cose, Lyra lo sa, arrivano ad un termine ed è in un giorno d'estate che la fine arriva anche per lei, riservandole, per un'ultima volta, una sorpresa.Dal testo:"Così sceglieva la Mela, perché lei e Will erano stati Eva e Adamo e avevano di nuovo commesso il peccato originale; sceglieva l’Ancora, perché Will era al tempo stesso la speranza a cui lei tendeva e il punto fermo della sua intera esistenza, ciò che mai sarebbe cambiato; e poi sceglieva la Saetta nel suo secondo significato, quello di destino, di fato e non c’era bisogno di spiegare perché scegliesse proprio quel simbolo."
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Kudos: 1





	Viaggio oltre la siepe

**Viaggio oltre la siepe**

_“Si domandava se sarebbe mai giunto un momento_

_nella sua vita in cui non avrebbe pensato a lui,_

_non lo avrebbe ascoltato parlare nella sua testa,_

_non avrebbe rivissuto ogni momento trascorso con lui,_

_non avrebbe desiderato la sua voce, le sue mani, il suo amore._

_Non aveva mai pensato a come doveva essere amare qualcuno a tal punto;_

_di tutte le cose che l'avevano sconcertata nelle sue avventure,_

_questa era quella che la sconcertava di più._

_Pensava che la tenerezza che le lasciava nel cuore_

_era come un livido che non sarebbe mai sparito,_

_ma le sarebbe stato caro per sempre.”_

Will Parry, Il cannocchiale d’ambra

Erano anni – anni passati da quando Will aveva fatto ritorno al suo mondo, alla sua Oxford – che Lyra fissava quella siepe con un misto di rancore e piacere ad agitarsi nel cuore, con quella stessa confusione di sentimenti che era visibile in Pantalaimon il quale, incuriosito, zampettava rapido verso il punto in cui Will aveva tagliato per l’ultima volta l’aria e poi tornava svelto indietro, rifugiandosi dietro Lyra e scoprendo i denti.

Gli anni erano passati e Lyra si era dovuta abituare ad osservare un’altra sé riflessa negli specchi, ad altri modi da tenere in pubblico, ad altri doveri da attendere. Non correva più sui tetti con Pantalaimon che le svolazzava intorno mutando continuamente forma, e non combinava più neanche quelle marachelle che avevano contraddistinto la sua infanzia al Jordan, quando aveva ancora Roger al proprio fianco: era una signorina adesso, ben educata e sincera – “Le bugie non sono ammissibili da parte di una signorina di buona famiglia come lei, Lady Belacqua.” – studiosa e corteggiata, ma il suo cuore e la sua anima rimanevano di una persona che, esattamente come lei, si ritrovava sempre più spesso seduta sulla panchina al di là della siepe.

Ecco, quella era l’unica bugia che continuava a dire, a se stessa soprattutto: una volta l’anno si era trasformata in una volta al giorno ben poco tempo dopo che Will si era chiuso la finestra alle spalle.

C’erano giorni in cui più degli altri Lyra soffriva di quella lontananza non voluta ma obbligata e di solito erano giorni di pioggia leggera, giorni malinconici in cui provava a restare lontana da quella panchina, giorni davanti ai quali era costretta a capitolare, finendo per piangere disperata seduta sulla grigia e fredda pietra fradicia, a volte addirittura scordando l’ombrello e inzuppandosi fino alle ossa con il rischio di ammalarsi.

C’erano giorni in cui urlava al cielo e a quella siepe tutto il suo odio e allora si trovava a graffiare insieme a Pantalaimon l’aria nel tentativo di compiere per l’ultima volta quel viaggio oltre la siepe e attraverso i mondi che le avrebbe permesso di abbracciare Will e di baciarlo e di diventare sua, sentendosi completa come non si era più sentita dal giorno in cui la Responsabilità li aveva divisi.

Lyra si rendeva conto di quanto stupido fosse il suo rifiutarsi di accettare la cosa – era per qualcosa di superiore, per qualcosa oltre loro – ma non riusciva ad impedirsi di sperare che un giorno, uno qualunque, avrebbe potuto finalmente compiere l’agognato viaggio per riabbracciare Will.

_“Essere innamorata era come la Cina:_

_sapevi che c'era, e sicuramente era molto interessante,_

_e c'era gente che ci andava, ma io non c'ero mai stata._

_Avevo trascorso la vita senza mai andare in Cina,_

_ma non m'importava, perché c'era tutto il resto del mondo da vedere._

_E poi qualcuno mi porse un pezzetto di roba dolce_

_e d'un tratto mi resi conto di essere stata in Cina._

_Per così dire. E di averlo dimenticato._

_Era il sapore di quella cosa dolce che me lo faceva ricordare..._

_mi pare che fosse marzapane...”._

Mary Malone, Il cannocchiale d’ambra

Le stagioni si susseguivano in un continuum senza fine e sempre uguale: inverno, primavera, estate e autunno e poi ancora e ancora e ancora.

Lyra si era diplomata e poi laureata. Era diventata una donna, aveva lasciato da parte i giochi infantili e quasi tutti i rimpianti adolescenziali.

Ci aveva provato a stare lontana dalla siepe, quasi che starne lontana potesse significare dimenticarsi di Will.

«Ma come si può dimenticare una parte di sé, Pan?» chiedeva in un sussurro, carezzando dolcemente il pelo morbido del daimon, immaginando che fosse la mano di Will – quella mano che l’aveva sfiorata tanto tempo prima e il cui tocco non aveva mai dimenticato – a carezzarlo, come aveva fatto quando la forma di Pan aveva smesso di mutare assumendo quella definitiva – quella dell’amore.

Perché tra le tante cose che non le permettevano di dimenticarsi di Will e di andare avanti, la più importante e incancellabile era perennemente al fianco di Lyra: Pantalaimon e il suo essere una martora dal lucido e folto pelo rosso era, tra le tante cose, quella che più ricordava a Lyra di essere stata in Cina e che quando lo avesse dimenticato, anche solo per un attimo, sarebbe stata lì a ricordarglielo.

Leggere l’aletiometro non era più semplice come una volta, ma le domande che aveva chiare in mente si erano decisamente ridotte di numero – a dirla tutta, si erano ridotte ad un’unica domanda – e la risposta non era difficile da intendere.

«Will.» chiedeva ogni volta senza emettere neanche un suono.

Non sarebbero mai bastate le tre lancette di cui disponeva, ma Lyra aveva imparato il significato della costanza, della fiducia e dell’accontentarsi, nei suoi anni senza Will.

Sceglieva sempre tre simboli che a una prima occhiata di qualcuno di esterno non avrebbero significato nulla se non una gran confusione, ma Lyra non era chiunque.

Così sceglieva la Mela, perché lei e Will erano stati Eva e Adamo e avevano di nuovo commesso il peccato originale; sceglieva l’Ancora, perché Will era al tempo stesso la speranza a cui lei tendeva e il punto fermo della sua intera esistenza, ciò che mai sarebbe cambiato; e poi sceglieva la Saetta nel suo secondo significato, quello di destino, di fato e non c’era bisogno di spiegare perché scegliesse proprio quel simbolo.

E allora la lancetta libera cominciava ad oscillare e Lyra seguiva in silenzio quei movimenti fino a ritrovare la trance che un tempo gli era venuta così naturale. Scendeva tra i livelli di significato fino a trovare quello giusto e solo allora riemergeva e sorrideva, comprendendo la risposta.

_“Io ti amerò per sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada._

_Fino alla morte e anche dopo,_

_e quando uscirò dalla terra della morte_

_continuerò a vagare con tutti i miei atomi_

_fino a quando non ti avrò ritrovata.”_

Will Parry, Il cannocchiale d’ambra

Gli anni passavano e Lyra non si arrendeva.

L’aletiometro le dava sempre la stessa risposta, anche se usava simboli diversi: Will sta bene.

Lyra non osava chiedere di più, perché si poteva stare bene in tanti modi e, soprattutto, con tante persone – persone che non erano lei.

La panchina era sempre là, davanti alla siepe, solida e immobile e vuota.

Lyra continuava a sedervisi ogni giorno, sempre alla stessa ora, in attesa di chissà che cosa, di chissà che cambiamento che non arrivava mai.

Aveva i capelli bianchi, adesso, e Pantalaimon non si muoveva più così agilmente come un tempo, lasciandosi trasportare da Lyra e acciambellandolesi di fianco una volta che l’anziana signora si sedeva sulla pietra.

Fu un giorno d’estate identico a tanti altri trascorsi senza mutamenti che qualcosa cambiò.

Lyra e Pantalaimon si godevano il sole seduti sulla panchina, quando un luccichio strano, un luccichio che entrambi conoscevano benissimo, attirò la loro attenzione: una finestra piccolissima, che sarebbe passata inosservata a chiunque, si era aperta nella siepe e dall’altra parte a Lyra sembrò – «Ne sono certa, Pan, è lui!» - di scorgere la mano dalle dita amputate di Will.

Si alzò con tutta la difficoltà dovuta agli anni trascorsi e con le dita cercò – come tanto tempo prima Will le aveva raccontato di fare – la fessura, quell’impalpabile taglio nell’aria che le avrebbe permesso di raggiungerlo.

Un soffio più forte le uscì dalle labbra quando lo trovò, terrorizzata e con le mani tremanti per la prospettiva di perderlo.

Quasi come se fosse tornata ragazzina – e innamorata come solo da ragazzini si può essere – Lyra si sentì piena di forze e varcò l’orlo della finestra.

«Will…» sussurrò, tendendo la mano verso la pallida e spettrale immagine del primo ed unico amore.

Non si sorprese, Lyra, nel vedere la sua mano senza rughe né macchie, improvvisamente ringiovanita, né di non sentire al proprio fianco la presenza – costante da sempre – di Pan.

«Lyra.» sorrise Will, afferrandole la mano.

«Ho aspettato tanto questo momento, Will…»

«Te lo avevo promesso, no, che ti avrei ritrovata anche dopo la morte.» Will sorrise. «Vieni con me, Lyra, è il momento di compiere il nostro ultimo viaggio oltre la siepe.»

Una folata di vento li disperse rendendoli atomi che vagavano insieme nell’aria.


End file.
